


The One Where Spencer Reid Is Not Innocent

by sunshineboy1981



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: BDSM, Bisexual Spencer Reid, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, M/M, Season/Series 10, Spencer Reid is not innocent, Sub Spencer Reid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:42:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25052599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshineboy1981/pseuds/sunshineboy1981
Summary: Set after S10 E17 : Breath PlayWhat if Rossi wasn't the only one with prior BDSM experience?Just a goof.
Relationships: Spencer Reid & David Rossi, Spencer Reid & The BAU Team, Stephen Gideon/Spencer Reid
Comments: 3
Kudos: 258





	The One Where Spencer Reid Is Not Innocent

**Author's Note:**

> Mostly headcanons and the author airing his qualms about 50 Shades of Grey.

After solving the case in Wisconsin, the plane was a bit quiet. Not awkward or anything but not quite the average tired lull. Half of the team was asleep or about there, Reid was in the process of once again finishing _The Adventures of Sherlock Holmes,_ this time highlighting any parts implying neurodivergence. Rossi was bored, bored and curious. Maybe in the mood for a bit of a joke. 

With some renewed energy, David walked across the jet, taking a seat next to Reid. With a small chuckle, Rossi reached into his bag, pulling out the copy of the book he had bought for the case. He already had one at home, he could sacrifice this copy to play with the kid. 

Reid looked down at the copy of Bare Reflections set in front of him. 

"Some light reading for you," Rossi's voice was upbeat and amused. "You can finish it before we land!" 

Reid glanced over at the older agent, noting the page number he had stopped on before closing his book and taking in the new one. Its spine was intact, so it hadn't even been opened before. 

"Bare Reflections?" Reid's voice was inquisitive, confused. Just the way Rossi imagined it would be. 

"You read it before?" David smiled. He didn't imagine the kid to be completely innocent, but there was no way he was the type who liked whips and chains. 

The good doctor rolled his eyes. He looked over the shiny new cover and smiled up at Rossi.

"I've read the begining of it, actually," Spencer's voice was quiet, looking around to make sure that the others were asleep or distracted. "I couldn't read much past 210 pages in just due to the storyline."

Rossi was amused, getting what he wanted. "A little too intense for you, Kid?" 

"Oh, to the contrary," Reid explained, Rossi buckled down for a lecture. "The sex scenes weren't too bad, but the plot was strange and actually abusive. There was no mention of safewords or negotiations before Mr. Bare decided to introduce BDSM practices - something most dominants would never do. The power imbalance outside of the bedroom was also often held over Marie's head, and Bare isolated her with it. There are plenty of books in this genre and style depicting healthy relationships with BDSM incorporated if you'd like recommendations. "

David was a little baffled. He hadn't connected the dots before, but it was always the shy ones, wasn't it.

"So you've gotten around?" Rossi chuckled, almost waking Derek when the kid nodded. "I never took you for a dom, Reid."

"That's because I'm not..." a silence followed the admission. Oh..

"It's always the quiet ones," Rossi smiled, recovering quickly to continue teasing. "How'd you even get into this stuff anyways? Never thought you'd be too social or open about this."

"Never felt the need to hide it," Reid shrugged. "I'm just private about my dating life. And as for how I got into it..."

Rossi leaned closer, intrigued by the flush spreading across the genius' face. He could tell his voice was going to get even quieter.

"Stephen was big into it in college, we were in the scene for a bit..." David's eyes grew impossibly wide.

"Stephen Gideon?!" The agent was quickly shushed by his junior at his outburst and it took a few seconds to calm down, check their surroundings and continue. "How am I supposed to look either of you in the eye again?"

The youngest agent rolled his eyes, smiling so wide it hurt as he held back laughter.

"You asked, Rossi," a small laugh escaped. "Now you've gotta live with it!" 

"Gah, but you and Stephen?" 

The conversation fell after that, with Spencer curling up in his usual seat and David going back to his. The plane's silence was no longer strange, now painted with a little more mutual understanding.


End file.
